


The Diamond Starts Here

by teeks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeks/pseuds/teeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble on Terezi and Sollux surviving the game and coming together as palemates.  Double Dragon.  No real plot or details just a little conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond Starts Here

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Terezi stepped through the doorway, checking on Sollux. 

It was after the events of the game. The new hive the surviving trolls had built and occupied was more like a stem than anything, as they all thought it would be a good idea to stick together. But though they _did_ each have their own private quarters still, it hadn’t stopped Terezi from easily seeking out her friend. Sollux was in one of his rooms, sitting in front of one of his computers. Just like nothing had ever changed from the days on Alternia.

Except now of course he was blind, and much happier for it.

“What the honest fuck does it look like I’m doing, T-Z,” he replied without turning around. “You can see now, so you tell me.” Terezi giggled, amused. “Learning braille is hard as shit. I don’t know if I’m ever going to be able to code again. Stop giggling.”

“I’m sorry, Sollux. But you’re so cute. You know you still say your to’s like you’re saying the number.” Terezi gave him a compassionate chuckle this time. Sollux sighed and spun in his desk chair, hopefully enough to somewhat face her. He was very close, as his hearing had improved gargantuan amounts. He then half-beckoned her over lazily; Terezi responded immediately and bounced over to sit on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She grinned wide at him though she knew he couldn’t see it.

“Oof. What do you think you’re doing.”

Instead of replying promptly, Terezi reached up and papped his cheek. Her hand almost curiously slowed to a gentle caress, brushing his bangs out of his face and continuing to stroke his ever growing confused expression. “You’re hair is getting out of control. Who knew yours of all trolls’ would grow like a weed.”

“No seriously. What are you doing.”

Terezi chuckled again, tweaking his nose. “I know you’ve been feeling down lately, and you spend too much time alone! Is it… is it because Aradia’s not here?”

Sollux sighed, suddenly relieved to be able to talk about it to someone, anyone. Finally. “Alright I’m going to tell you but I don’t want any smart-ass cracks or remarks, okay? ……Yeah I’m just missing some assholes. Everyone who used to be around to make me feel terrible about myself along with everyone who used to be around to try and make me feel better. During the last couple sweeps or so there when I was hanging with AA and all those dead fuckers…. well. It was just kinda nice. Being with FF and Nep. Even Vris like goddamn, you know?”

No, Terezi didn’t know. She made a face and stiffened up at the mention of Vriska, and her hand lowered to Sollux’s collarbone. He sighed. “I’m sorry, GC. I forgot.”

Terezi smiled softly, especially when he used her old abbreviated handle from Trollian. “It’s alright.” She shifted a bit on his lap, unused to how much bigger he was than her now. “Anyway, it feels like you are saying that… you miss the bipolarity?”

Sollux quickly shook his head, _definitely_ not missing that part. “No, trust me, I still feel that range of emotions. It’s just no where near as bad as it used to be. But I miss the guys who’d be around to make me feel better. Even KK isn’t around much anymore.” He sighed deeply, utterly depressed. Terezi responded accordingly.

“Don’t be stupid. He’s around a lot and you know he’s way pathetic for you. Not to mention I can just TELL that when he’s hanging all over you it annoys you to hell and back.”

Sollux cracked a grin at that. “Yeah, and I actually have been to hell and back so that’s saying something.” Then they both cracked up, mutually appreciating the pitiable qualities of one Karkat Vantas.

After their laughter died down, Terezi leaned over and kissed his cheek, then started to climb off of his lap. She halted though, a questioning look on her face when Sollux tightened his grip for a moment, keeping her there. “Hey Terezi. Yeah… thanks for making me feel better.”

She smiled kindly in return. “Of course, Sollux.”

“Are you smiling at me?”

“Yup.”

“Well, I got a question. Hang with me a little while?”

Terezi giggled this time. “That’s what I came here for, Mister Honey Dijon!” She studied his tiny smile a moment longer before she realized he was making a motion towards her. His first two fingers, pointed wide apart and towards her.

She broke a grin wider than that, and bumped the points of her first two fingers right back, connecting the diamond.


End file.
